Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Timeless Tale
by Whisper The Ninetales
Summary: Koneko wakes up with no memory of her past and meets Ryzu. Together, the Riolu and Eevee form Team Timeless. To them, it's a harmless rescue team. But they were already in too deep when they formed that team. What will happen when the weight of the entire world is placed on their shoulders? And will there be time to balance a relationship as well? T for violence and blood.
1. Koneko the Eevee

**Hola humans! I am Whisper Ze Ninetails! Okay, so I'm writing a Pokémon story, obviously. And it's about my team in Explorers of Sky, Team Timeless. Yeah, stupid name, whatever, but I like it. Okay, so I won't have a regularly updating schedule because-**

**Koneko (my main character)- Because you are lazy, SGT Frog obsessed weirdo.**

**No, it's because I have school and stuffs. Sheesh, you're so mean!**

**Ryzu (Koneko's partner in crime)- Please ignore Koneko *sweatdrop* she can be just a LITTLE feisty.**

**A LITTLE?! Suuurrreee…. Like I said, I won't have a regular updating schedule, but I'll try, so bear with me people. Without further ado, COMMENCE THE STORY!**

**Ryzu- WAIT WHISPER! Disclaimer?**

***cries in corner* Make Koneko do it…**

**Koneko- Whisper doesn't own Pokémon in any way. Though the illegal paperwork should be-**

***covers Koneko's mouth* NUH UH! IGNORE THAT! SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! Now commence the story please.**

**Koneko- MPFH!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**CHAPTER ONE- KONEKO THE EEVEE**

"Koneko! 'Common! Hang on! You'll be alright!"

"I- I can't! I'm slipping! HELP ME!"

"KONEKO!"

The storm thundered above as Koneko slipped. A hand tried to grasp hers but missed by mere inches.

"NO!" A voice howled as Koneko vanished from his sight.

_LATER…._

"You can do this. You'll be fine. They can't do anything to you." A young Riolu paced back and forth in front of Wigglytuff's Guild. He stepped on to the small grate, the fires seeming suddenly eerie to him.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" A voice called.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

"Erk!" Ryzu the Riolu hopped off the grate. He held out a small rock with a strange pattern on it.

"I thought today would be the day. I hoped my Relic Fragment would help me. But I guess it's not meant to be…" The young Riolu sighed, and headed to the beach, his favorite place in Treasure Town.

What he didn't notice was two pokémon, a Koffing and a Zubat watching him.

"Hehehe Koffing, did you see that thingamabobber that Riolu had?" the Zubat smirked.

"Yes I did Zubat. Looks like it would sell for a good price, doesn't it?" the Koffing replied.

The duo then followed Ryzu down to the beach.

_AT THE BEACH…_

Ryzu sighed as he watched the Krabby's bubbles float in the sunset.

"I always say I can do it, but I'm just not brave enough. This sight always cheers me up. Maybe I can try tomorrow, I mean, tomorrow's another day." Ryzu walked along the shore thinking to himself.

"What's that? Huh? Oh man! It's an Eevee! Is she okay?" Ryzu dashed to the lump of fur to find it breathing steadily.

She stumbled to her feet and shook her fur.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Ryzu asked. "I'm Ryzu! Who're you?"

"Eep! Talking pokémon!" The Eevee shrieked.

"Well, yeah. You're a talking pokémon too."

"NO I AM NOT! I AM 100% HUMAN!" The Eevee bristled.

"You sure about that?" Ryzu asked skeptically.

"Yes I am…. AHHH!" The Eevee caught sight of her reflection in the pure water lapping at the shore.

"NONONONONONONONONO! I'M AN EEVEE!" The Eevee ran around in circles trying to catch sight of her tail.

Ryzu sweatdropped. "So you noticed, did you? Okay, so about your name, what is it?"

"My name? Umm… I think… Yeah! It's Koneko. Yours is Ryzu, right?

"Yup!" Ryzu grinned. "So where are you from?"

"Well… I don't really remember. All I can remember is my name and that I was a human… Sorry," Koneko mumbled.

"Really? Are you sure about-" Ryzu was cut off as a pokémon knocked into him from behind.

"Ouch!" Ryzu howled in pain as his paws the rough ground and blood seeped out.

"Oops! Sorry didn't see you there!" A Koffing chuckled.

"Now, if you don't mind, we'll just be taking this," the Zubat smirked.

"Hey! That's my Relic Fragment! Give it back!" Ryzu growled.

"Yeah! You can't take that! It isn't yours for the taking!" Koneko chimed in.

"Hmmm, let me think about that. Umm… How about no!" The Zubat grinned, his fangs ready to strike.

"Let's skedaddle Zubat," Koffing and his partner then proceeded into Beach Cave.

"Koneko! You have to help me!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So what did you think? Like it? Suckish? Read and Review please! Oh and if anyone is interested, KONEKO! ANNOUCEMENT PLEASE!**

**Koneko- Whisper is looking for a Co-Author if anyone is interested! All you have to do is PM her with a link to a one-shot that you wrote! If you don't have a link, email her at whispertheninetails81 g mail . com. Make sure that you say who you are! And Whisper will announce the co-author next chapter. If there is one.**

**Ryzu- And, Whisper is asking for critiques and wanted me to say um… *looks at card* Flames roast her marshmallows. **


	2. New Powers

**Okay, NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Koneko- Huh, you actually got off your lazy butt and started typing!**

**Shut up Koneko! I can make you do anything! I AM THE AUTHOR!**

**Koneko- Suuurrreee…**

**Ryzu- She can Koneko. She is the author after all.**

**YEAH! WHAT RYZU SAID!**

**Ryzu- Ehehehe *sweatdrop***

***forces Koneko to battle Percy Jackson (yes I'm a PJO fan) with a toothpick while he uses a sword.***

**CACKLE! *noms on popcorn***

**Ryzu- *sigh* Whisper don't own nothing.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**CHAPTER 2- NEW POWERS**

Koneko and Ryzu slipped into Beach Cave, tensed and alert, waiting for any surprise attacks. The dark cave had pools of water collecting on the ground. The stone walls were covered in moss and felt slimy and disgusting.

"Ryzu, watch out!"

"Huh?"

"Ow!" Koneko whimpered in pain as a Kabuto scratched her eye. Blood dripped down her face.

"Oh Arceus! Koneko, are you alright?"

"Ryzu, I can't see! I can't see!" Koneko sobbed, salty tears mixing with the blood.

"It'll be okay, you'll be fine," Ryzu soothed. The Kabuto was glaring at him, waiting for him to make a move. Ryzu narrowed his eyes.

"Quick Attack!" Ryzu landed a direct hit, the Kabuto fainting on the spot.

"Wait here, Koneko!" Ryzu dashed through the damp paths of the floor until he found an Oran berry. Ryzu ran back, to find Koneko still sobbing quietly.

"Okay, Koneko. This might hurt so brace yourself. It also won't heal your injury perfectly but it'll stop the bleeding. We can leave as soon as I get the juice on your eye, okay?"

"No, we came here to get your fragment. Just squeeze the berry and we'll get those jerks who stole it," Koneko mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Ryzu questioned. Koneko nodded.

"Alright," Without another word, Ryzu squeezed the Oran juice into Koneke's eye. Koneko howled in pain, while Ryzu soothed her.

"You're fine, you'll be okay. As soon as we get my Relic Fragment, I'll take you to Chansey Day Care. Chansey also runs the hospital so we'll get you there ASAP."

Without a word, the two continued through Beach Cave, battling Kabuto, Shellos, and Corsela. Finally, the two arrived in a small clearing

"Oh look, Koffing! It's chicken and his partner wimpy!" Zubat smirked.

"Woah ho! Come to get your pathetic rock back?" Koffing chuckled.

"Give it back! Its Ryzu's fragment, not yours!" Koneko growled.

"Y-yeah! And look! Chasing you, Koneko got hurt!" Ryzu hissed.

"And we care…. Why?" Zubat asked.

Ryzu didn't respond, instead, he used quick attack knocking Zubat out with one hit.

Koneko smirked and used bite on Koffing. Koffing growled and used smog on Koneko.

"R-ryzu… help… *Cough Cough*" Koneko coughed.

"Crap!" Ryzu defeated Koffing with a quick attack just as Koneko passed out.

"Come on, Koneko! Wake up! Please! Oh man, I need to get her to Chansey's fast!" Ryzu picked up the Eevee and ran to Chansey's as fast as his short legs would carry him.

"Chansey! Please, my friend is hurt!" Ryzu yowled as he entered the hospital.

"Oh my! What happened?" Chansey gasped.

"Well, a Kabuto scratched her eye and she got hit with a smog attack," Ryzu explained while Chansey bustled around, hooking up machines and checking monitors.

"Alright, she's poisoned slightly, nothing too bad and should be fine with a little bit of rest. As for her eye, she won't go blind, but it will be scarred for the rest of her life. Ryzu, I never got her name, what was it?"

"Her name? Koneko, I'm pretty sure it means Kitten in Japanese." Ryzu said.

"Ryzu, do you know about time gears?" Chansey asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, why? Time gears-" Ryzu was cut off suddenly.

"Huh? What's this? She's… Glowing!" Chansey exclaimed.

"She can't be evolving, there are no stones!"

The glowing left as soon as it came leaving Koneko, but she looked different… Really different. Midnight black fur, with a white tail tip, white ear tips and a white collar. A small white crescent moon was on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal bright violet irises.

"Koneko, what happened?" Ryzu stared dumbfounded.

"I don't know! I heard the word time gear and felt all warm and now I feel so energized! Why, did something happen?" Koneko asked.

Chansey pointed at the mirror, speechless from the sudden transformation.

"Why am I black?!" Koneko screeched.

"I think it had something to do with the word time gear, because you said you felt warm when you heard the word and then this happened!" Ryzu answered.

"Judging by these notes, you look happy and healthy! You can leave now, just be careful!"

"Okay, bye!" Koneko grinned cheerfully.

The duo walked out touring Treasure Town as Ryzu explained his dream of being an explorer and everything in Treasure Town like Duskull Bank and Kecleon Shop as well as Kangaskhan Storage and Electivire Linking.

"Wow! There's so much to see!" Koneko said with wide anime eyes.

"Hey Koneko? Can you concentrate for a minute? Just clear your mind?" Ryzu asked.

"Sure, why?" Koneko asked.

"See, Riolus and Lucarios can see auras and sense other pokémon that can see aura. We can only do it if we clear our minds and for some reason, I'm getting the feeling that you can!" Ryzu explained.

"Okay, why not!" Koneko emptied her mind of all thoughts like _This is a nice town!_ or _There's so much to see!_ and _Ryzu is really cute when his face is all scrunched up like that… Wait what?! I've only known him for about 4 hours! I can't think he's cute!_ All thoughts were banished, especially that last one.

When Koneko opened her eyes, her irises were a vivid blue. She saw everything in grey. But, whenever she looked at a fellow pokémon, a colored glow seemed to surround them.

"Ryzu!" Koneko gasped as her eyes faded to violet because of the sudden lack of concentration.

"You can see auras!" Ryzu gasped, equally surprised.

"That means… You'll be able to use certain moves that normally, I'd be the one to use, like aura sphere for example." Ryzu told Koneko.

"Really?!" Koneko asked gleefully.

"Yes but you'll have to be careful, you could randomly shoot off an aura sphere so I'll have to train you. I'm going to have to train you, so we can start later, but first, I have to ask you something."

"Sure what is it Ryzu?"

"Well, I've been thinking, will you make a rescue team with me?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**OKAY! Chapter 2 complete! No co-author but I don't care! I'm too happy to care! Whee!**

**Koneko- Ehehehe she got into the sugar again…**

**Ryzu- Yup…**

**HAPPY DINOSAUR DAY TO ALL!**

**While Koneko takes Whisper to a mental hospital, I was supposed to say, Flames roast Whisper's marshmallows.**


	3. Welcome to the Guild

**Hello Pikoponians! I am SGT Keroro of Keron's ARMPIT Platoon! I will take over this dreadful planet and all of its inhabitants!**

**Ryzu- Whisper, stop being an idiot.**

**Koneko- Yeah, you're being annoying.**

**You're just jealous of my awesomeness.**

**Ryzu- Whatever, Whisper doesn't own pokémon, if she did, the world would self-destruct.**

***sticks tongue out at Ryzu***

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**CHAPTER 3- WELCOME TO THE GUILD**

"Wha- YES YES YES! I would absolutely love to be on an exploration team with you!" Koneko shrieked happily.

"You don't even know what an exploration team is, do you?" Ryzu sighed.

"Nope!" Koneko grinned, popping the p.

"Well, an exploration team is a team of two or more pokémon that go around rescuing other pokémon, or helping them, or catching outlaws, and my favorite, discovering treasure!" Ryzu explained.

"See, I've always wanted to be part of an exploration team, but I'm always too scared. But, when we battled Koffing and Zubat, you made me feel braver and I think we could make a team together!" Ryzu finished, hope shining in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it! I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Koneko said.

So the two happily padded towards Wigglytuff's Guild. Once there, Ryzu stepped onto the grate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" A voice called.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

"You can do this, you have Koneko with you," Ryzu mumbled to himself.

"You're safe! You HAVE someone with YOU, right? Get that POKEMON to stand on the GRATE!" A voice shouted up the grate.

"I think they mean you Koneko," Ryzu whispered.

Koneko stepped onto the grate as a voice shouted up at her.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is… The footprint is um… I think Eevee! I think Eevee!"

"WHAT? You THINK? Well OKAY! You don't SEEM like a bad pokémon! ENTER!"

A loud grating noise nearly shattered Koneko and Ryzu's ears. There was a large opening with a small ladder leading underground.

"Well, I guess we go down there."

"No dip Vyle!" Koneko said sarcastically.

"Who?" Ryzu asked, confused.

"I… I don't really know… Maybe it's a memory?" Koneko said, head pounding from the nickname she had given a close friend when she was a human. That's all she could remember. It was a nickname for someone. But who?

"Huh. Maybe. We're off to see Guildmaster Wigglytuff!" Ryzu shouted, striking a dramatic pose.

Koneko giggled and the two pokémon climbed down the grate and ran into a pokémon.

"Hey! I'm Skye! Are you the pokémon that just came in?" A yellow Torchic with orange wings and tuft of feathers on her head greeted.

"Yep! I'm Ryzu and that's Koneko!" Ryzu grinned.

"Woah! Are you shiny?" Koneko asked with large anime eyes.

"Haha, yes I am! So why are you here?" Skye asked.

"Hey Skye! There you are! I've been looking for you!" A Pikachu ran up to them, panting.

"Oh hey, Kovu. Guys, this is Kovu! He's my partner. We make up Team Blazing Thunder!" Skye chirruped.

"And you are?" Kovu asked.

"I'm Koneko and that's Ryzu!" Koneko grinned.

"What a pleasure to meet you, little lady," Kovu bowed and kissed her paw. Koneko giggled.

Ryzu ended up growling.

"Relax," Skye whispered in his ear, "He sees your affection. He's just teasing you."

Ryzu's face could've made a Tamato berry jealous.

"So why are you here?" Kovu questioned.

"Oh, we're here to make a rescue team!" Koneko said.

"Well, why don't you join ours? Team Blazing Thunder could two more members," Skye said.

"No thanks! We want to make our own team!" Ryzu grinned.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Come on, you'll want to see Chatot. He'll take you to Wigglytuff, who runs the guild and recruits new teams," Kovu explained.

"Okay!" Koneko beamed.

The team led the duo down to the second floor and Kovu called out, "Hey Chatot! A pair of pokémon wants to become a rescue team!"

A small, multicolored bird came dancing up to them, his tail ticking in rhythm with his chirps.

"I'm Chatot, I assume you must be the new recruits?" Chatot chirped.

"Yup! I'm Koneko and this is my friend Ryzu!" Koneko smiled at him.

"My my! A black Eevee! What beautiful fur you have!" Chatot smiled.

Ryzu crossed his arms. Koneko _was_ dazzling. That was why males, no matter their age went after her. Many males had stopped and stared when the duo was passing through Beach Cave. Besides, age didn't matter to pokémon. Koneko seemed about 6 months, like Ryzu. That was around 17 in human years, if Ryzu did his math right.

"Can we just go register our team?" Ryzu growled, irritated by Chatot's so called "flirting".

"Fine, let's go." Chatot sniffed.

The three pokémon walked over to a large door with a painting of a pink pokémon on it. Chatot knocked on the door, and then barged in without waiting for a response.

"Guildmaster! I have two pokémon that want to form a team!"

"…Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! And you might be?" The pink pokémon greeted.

"I'm Ryzu and this is Koneko," Ryzu sighed, explaining it for the fourth time that day.

"Well, all you'll need is a team name and you're good to go!" Wigglytuff grinned.

"Um, how about Team Timeless? Is that fine, Ryzu?" Koneko asked.

"Uh… What? Oh yeah, that's fine with me!" Ryzu had zoned out staring at Koneko's violet eyes.

"Okay! Team Timeless it is! YOOM-TAH!" Wigglytuff shouted and Koneko and Ryzu jumped.

"Does he normally do that?" Ryzu whispered to Chatot.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Chatot sighed.

"Here ya go! Everything you'll need for being an explorer!" Wigglytuff dropped a box in front of them.

Ryzu and Koneko opened the box to find a wonder map and two treasure bags, both having 2000 poke each.

"4000 POKE?!" Ryzu exclaimed.

"Yup! A starting budget! Normally it's 2000 but, use the extra to buy something nice for your girlfriend over there," Wigglytuff whispered the last part to Ryzu.

Ryzu's face rivaled a Tamato berry for the second time that day.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Okay, sorry for late update, but I was feeling lazy and stuff… So yeah, don't really have an excuse…**

**Koneko- Don't forget to mention that thing!**

**Oh yeah! For once you're being nice.**

**Koneko- Don't hold your breath…**

**Ryzu- *sigh* while they fight, I will say that Skye doesn't belong to Whisper. She is full property of TorchicLover, Whisper's first reviewer. And she wanted to say, go read TorchicLover's stories. They're good.**

**I AM NOT ACCEPTING OC'S UNLESS IT'S A SPECIAL CIRCUMSTANCE, I REALLY LIKE THEM, OR I REQUEST THEM WHICH MIGHT HAPPEN LATER IN THE STORY!**


	4. New Roomies

**Hello HUMANS! Whisper here and like I said before, I am EXTREMELY lazy so updates are slow and crap like that.**

**Ryzu- Actually, she just hates you guys and wants you to die in a hole.**

**Wha- Sputter stutter sputter sputter stutter! Ryzu! I would expect this from Koneko, but you?! And you know that's not true!**

**Ryzu- Well, she's sick so someone's going to have to do it!**

***scoffs* Why don't you tell them the real reason you're trying to be funnier.**

**Ryzu-… Well Koneko really isn't here right now, but Whisper wants to have only one muse. She has a poll on her profile, me or Koneko. Closes on March 15.**

**DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Ryzu- *sigh* Whisper doesn't own anything.**

**Imma go eat some ice cream now. See ya. LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

**Ryzu- *waits until Whisper is gone* Let's make this a little fun… *burns READ, REVIEW, ENJOY into Whisper's study notes***

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_Chapter 4- New Roomies_

_Koneko POV __**(Gonna try separate POVs as well as third person)**_

Chatot showed us to our new room, flirting with me and may I add, IT WAS TERRIBLE! When we got there, I saw two comfortable looking nests with two more stacked up against the wall. There was a small hole carved into the wall with two sticks crossing over each other and vines growing around it. A cool breeze blew in through the small window, filling the room with the scent of sunshine.

A large bookshelf was against the wall, full of books. I could see fantasy, sci-fi, romance and everything in between. Posters and drawings covered the wall. Each and every drawing had a small signature at the bottom. When I squinted, I could make out the name Skye. There were two large stands with four compartments each. One was labeled _Skye and Kovu _while the other had _Koneko and Ryzu_ in fancy script on there.

"This is your new room. Feel free to decorate it however you want. Oh, and you've met Skye and Kovu, so you'll be sharing a room with them, okay?" Chatot said, and without waiting for our response, he left.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I squealed and rushed to grab the nests and drag them over to the empty space in the room, by the doorway.

"Hey rookies, what's up?"

"Eek!" I shrieked. Ryzu was laughing hard, clutching his ribs.

"Sheesh Koneko, it's just Skye and Kovu!" Ryzu snickered.

Skye and Kovu were also on the ground laughing away. My face burned.

"Shut up…" I growled.

"Okay fine, fine we'll stop," giggled Skye.

"So, you guys our new roomies?" Kovu asked.

"Yup!" Ryzu smiled.

"Hey Skye, did you draw those?" I asked pointing to the endless amount of pictures on the wall.

"Yeah, why?"

"They're amazing!" I beamed.

"What? No they're not…" she said sheepishly.

"Yes they are, Skye!" Ryzu answered for me.

I glared at him and asked, "Skye, can you teach me how to draw?"

"Who, me? Um… Sure! We can start on our first day off!" Skye said.

"Really? Yay! Thank you so much Skye!" I hugged her.

"Now, we need to take you shopping!" Kovu grinned.

"Since when do male pokémon like shopping?" I snickered.

"What? I don't! I just need to take Ryzu here so we can talk about some stuff," Kovu said ruffling Ryzu's fur.

"Hey!" He growled.

"Come on," Skye interrupted before it turned into a full-fledged fight, "We need to go get your room funds from Chatot."

"What? But Wigglytuff already gave us poké!" I said.

"Yeah, that's exploration funds for items like bows, scarfs, and bandannas. You get a separate fund for your room. Okay, Kovu, you take 5000 for Ryzu, and get his room funds. Take him out to _Raichu's DIY_. Koneko, we'll take the other 5000, get YOUR room funds, and head to _Lilligant's Lovely Décor_. Got it?"

We all nodded our heads. Soon, after getting the room funds, we split up and headed to _Lilligant's Lovely Décor_.  
"Hello! Welcome to Lilligant's! What can I help you with?" a bell voice chimed, followed by a twirling green pokémon in a dress.

"Hey Lilligant, I just got a new roomie and we need to get her side of the room set up. What do you like Koneko?" Skye said, directing the last part to me.

"Well, a lot of stuff, really," I responded.

"Okay, let's start with color."

"Blue!"

"Second favorite?"

"Silver."

"Favorite book genre?"

I didn't get this one, but answered anyways.

"Fantasy."

This went on for a little while. Finally, after a barrage of questions, we finished.

"Alright, come on. First, you'll need a quilt for your nest. It gets pretty cold at night," Lilligant said.

She showed me to a large room with rows upon rows of folded quilts. I gaped at Lilligant.

"You have so many quilts!" I gasped.

She chuckled lightly and said, "Well of course, we get many customers. Come, I will show you to our blue and silver quilts."

Lilligant led me to a section in the back with blue and silver as far as the eye could see.

We walked through the rows, looking at possible choices.

"Beautiful…" I whispered as we came upon a beautiful dark blue quilt with an intricate silver design on it.

"I want this one!" I told her.

"Really?" Lilligant frowned. "Strange…"

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, many years ago, this quilt was given to me by a mysterious pokémon. He was a Ralts, but every few moments, he seemed to change shape… Like a Ditto. But his presence seemed much stronger… He told me that the pokémon who selects this quilt will have a very special destiny ahead of them. I asked him why a quilt and he told me that it wasn't just a quilt. But it seems like a quilt to me…" Lilligant murmured, lost in thought.

I frowned. It did seem like a quilt.

Skye, who had kept silent the entire time, spoke, "Well, maybe it was just a coincidence."

I agreed with her but didn't say anything.

Just then, the quilt began to glow.

"Wha- What's happening?!" Skye stammered, astonished.

The quilt in my paws began to change shape, twisting and turning in air.

Slowly, the bright light went away and around my neck was a dark blue bag with the same silver intricate design on the quilt. It fit perfectly, as if it was made for me. I gasped.

"You! You are the one with the great destiny!" Lilligant gasped.

"M- me?" I stuttered. I was just a regular Eevee! Nothing special here!

"Open it!" Skye said.

When I opened the bag, there was a beautiful midnight blue bow that Skye tied at the base of my left ear. There was also a Wonder Map, but I found that if I touched my paw to the paper and moved it, the map would move with it. I went WAY north and saw an icy pole. When I double tapped it, I could zoom in and see what it was like. I was astounded.

The last thing in there was a large book, over 5000 pages from what I could tell. But it was weightless… The title was in a strange language.

"_Legend's Guide for Saviors of Light_…" I murmured.

"What?" Skye and Lilligant asked in unison.

"That's the name of the book! _Legend's Guide for Saviors of Light_! Can't you guys read it?" I asked.

"Um… Koneko?" Skye said carefully, "That language is the language of the Unknown. It's been lost for thousands of years. Are you sure you're okay?"

"What? You must be mistaken! It says clearly on the cover of this book, _Legend's Guide for Saviors of Light_!" I growled.

"Alright, whatever you say…" She sighed.

"Come, we should get you a bookshelf and you should be done…" Lilligant said, distracted.

We cruised through the bookshelves till we found a pretty silver one with black flowers on it. There was obvious tension in the air as Lilligant carved my name into the shelf.

"Um, how are we going to get that home?" I asked curiously.

"Well, obviously, we are going to use a storage chip," Skye said in a "duh" tone.

"A what?"

"A storage chip. You touch it to what you want to store and it gets sent into your own personal place of CS. Speaking of which, we need to get you a storage chip…" Skye mused.

"CS?" I questioned.

"CyberSpace," she explained.

"Oh."

As soon as Lilligant was done, Skye pulled out a small chip, which was red with pink swirls and had her name on it. She poked it to the shelf and it was instantly sucked in. After, she paid Lilligant 3000 poké.

"Thanks Lilligant!" Skye called over her shoulder, as we headed to a small book shop across the street.

"Hello Lopunny, can you give us Fantasy Set 1, 2, 3, and 4?" Skye asked, business mode.

"Sure thing Skye. For your new friend?" The bunny pokémon asked.

Skye nodded. The bunny, Lopunny, brought out four sets of books, each with 10 books of different titles.

"Anything else?" Lopunny asked.

"Oh! Right, Kovu wanted _Rae Raichu: The Quest for Arceus's Orb_ by Umbra the Umbreon," Skye said.

"Alright, he sure loves that series doesn't he?" Lopunny chuckled.

"Every new book is his the moment it comes out. It was just a little late this time because he spent his money on his little sister's birthday present," Skye laughed along.

Skye paid the money, and I said, "Skye, Kovu didn't ask you for any book, why'd you buy it for him?"

Skye sighed and said, "I lied, Kovu had to give most of his share for his sister's medical fund… She's in the hospital and very sick… They aren't sure if they can save her… This is a late birthday present for him."

"What? Oh no… Poor Kovu…" I gasped.

"Just, don't tell him. I'm going to hide it in his nest, but I'll leave a note saying it's from a close friend," Skye told me.

"Alright, I won't tell him," I promised.

"Thank you," she smiled, and I smiled back.

We deposited the rest of the poké in Duskull Bank and went back to the Guild to get everything set up.

"Can I ask you something, Skye?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Why did you really buy that book? I mean, I know you did it because he was low on money and all, but I can't help thinking that there was another reason there. Do you possibly, ya know, _like _like Kovu?" I smirked at her.

"Wha- Ho- Wh- You know what? Yes I do. Just please don't tell him!" she begged.

"Oh I won't," I grinned.

"Now, why don't you admit that you feel a little something for Ryzu over there," Skye smirked at me.

My face burned and I growled.

"I DO NOT!" I shrieked and chased her down to our room.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**So, like? Love? Hate? Review? It's like 11, I'm tired, and I am a slow updater. Don't murder me. Well. I'm too tired to type up Ryzu right now, so night guys…**


End file.
